


Stephanie's acceptance speech

by just_the_221b_of_us



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_221b_of_us/pseuds/just_the_221b_of_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could just about hear Stephanie mentioning people in her class when it cut to Alfie and Rosie at the prom, so I decided to expand a bit on that :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephanie's acceptance speech

 

Frank and Stephanie screamed and rushed up onto the stage, still holding hands. Stephanie grabbed at the mic and - in one breath - said:

 

"I would like to thank; Sherzy for teaching me, to be Shermazing on the inside.

 

Chantelle, you're my best friend for always, and I love you so much.

 

Jing, we've had some great times over the years, I really hope we keep in touch. 

 

Cleo, you've only been here a term and I know we've had some differences but I'm really going to miss you.

 

Mitchell, you're not here tonight and we miss you but you're always going to be a member of form K. We love you babes.

 

Rem Dogg, you are still one on the funniest people I've met - even though you don't speak much anymore!

 

Joe, you've had to put up with some serious shit over the years. Total babe.

 

And lastly, Mr Wickers. For being the best teacher and Form Tutor ever. You've made the last two years so funny and memorable, you've always been there for us and we'll all really miss you.

 

Life won't be the same without you guys, thank you so much for everything!"

 

Everyone and the prom cheered and clapped, while Stephanie and Grayson shook their trophies and crowns with delight. Then they got of the stage as Fraser put on the last song.

 

"Sir, it's the last song. Can we go and say goodbye to our classroom?"


End file.
